My life
by Lanewalker
Summary: X-over with Gilmore girls. Literati, Java junkie, Candy, M/P, K/L, stargazer and some Rory/Sean Not good with summaries and its my first story please read. Chapter 1 background begins.


Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or Gilmore girls.

_September 23rd. Five days ago I died. After that things got really weird. _This was the first line of my new journal and I guess the beginning of when things in my life started to really chance, but I should probably start earlier at least at first. Hmm where to begin. Ok how about this.

My name is Lorelei Leigh Gilmore, at least it was, but I go by Rory… well at least I did . Maybe I should start again My name is Lorelei Leigh Gilmore Deluca Guerin Danes, I know its long right, but you can call me Leigh Deluca. I got it when I was sixteen. Originally, the name Leigh was only used by Sean, this guy that I hated. He did it mostly to piss me off, then we became friends, he saved my life and fell in love. Guess things change huh. And this is my interesting screwed up biography. This includes, the time I got arrested half-dress because I was lane walking. Is it really breaking and entering if you have a key? How the court got established, and the time I caught my mom hooking up on my kitchen counter with the local sheriff and a key lime pie, my favorite desert that I will never touch again. But we'll talk about that later.

I was born in Hartford Conn. To a mother who wasn't even old enough to have a drivers license. Soon it got way too stifling for both my mom ( Lorelei, yeah I know we have the same name. I have one word for you Demerol.) and me. We moved to this tiny little storybook town called Stars Hollow. That's where I met my two best friends and where our story truly begin. Lane, the audiophile, a Korean girl with an obsessive mom. She has been living a secret life out of her closet since she was seven. And of course Maria, new aged kooky one. Any way Amy Maria's mom are Lorelei became really close, best friends even.

Maria and Lane and I were called the three musketeers but when we were around seven everything changed. Amy decided to take Maria and move back to her hometown Roswell New Mexico, leaving me and lane behind. Maria made friends pretty fast but they could never replace us. Me and Lane would go and visit her as often as we could. I got to go more often, mostly because Mrs. Kim made Lane go to Korea to get in touch with her roots, whatever that means, at least once a year. We never really met any of her friends thought. That all changed the summer I turned fourteen. Amy called my mom and told her that there was an Inn in Roswell that needed a new manager. This Inn would have been an amazing opportunity for my mom and even though she felt bad for leaving Mia's inn she knew we had to take it.

We moved to Roswell, Maria took it upon herself to introduce me to her friends and get me settled. Max- gorgeous, smart strong silent type, Isabel- beautiful, queen bee type with a hidden sweat side, Michael the misunderstood misfit, who moonlighted as a artist and of course Alex the goof ball. Oh so there is something about Max, Michael and Isabel that I might want to mention, their from up North, really far up north, that is to day they are uh, umm, aliens. From this planet called Antar. How did I find this out you might ask well that's simple and a little insane. Sometimes I work at the local diner with that Maria works at, mostly I waitress and help around when I can as a favor to the owner. So one day I was working minding my own business and these two men started to fight next thing you know I am laid up on the floor bleeding from a gunshot wound to the stomach. Just as everything started going black I showed up and healed me. Broke a ketchup bottle all over me and took off. And that leads us back to September 23rd. Five days ago I died. After that things got really weird. I never said this story wouldn't sound at least a little crazy. Me being me, with all my crazy journalistic tendencies, means that I could not just let it go me and max had to talk I had questions, I was dying and then I wasn't and it was somehow because of max. He did eventually explain it all to me and answered all of my questions, then Maria and Lane found out, followed by Alex, then sheriff Valenti and his son Kyle creating our crazy little group of outsiders. This was made up of the pod squad, other wise known as the "Czechoslovakians" and us Maria, Lane, Kyle, Jim Kyle and me, the humans. The one thing that none of us knew is that I was placed into the wrong group. Surprised? All of us sure were.


End file.
